


The Food Chain

by Dreemurr00



Series: Heinkel’s Pride [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Donkey Kong (Derogatory), Gen, Lion King (Derogatory)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreemurr00/pseuds/Dreemurr00
Summary: Team Greed sits in the woods while complaining about being hungry before switching to the topic of family.Edward has his brother, and the Rockbells to hold.Greed has the Homunculi, while Ling has his Xingese relations.What about the Chimera?
Series: Heinkel’s Pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Food Chain

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is the second one of these.  
> I’m on a Heinkel fix, so give me some slack. He goes underused in my garbage opinion, so here he is in the smut-less spotlight.  
> Just so everyone knows, I’m using this as a comfort dumping ground, so if someone needs to be held, they’re getting held.

Two chimera, a feral alchemist in a red coat, and a homunculus all gather around a freshly set fire, stomachs’ growling at the prospect of dinner in the near off future.

“Ya know, I never used to get this hungry when I was at home.” Whines Edward, leaning against a tree and tilting his head towards the sky, “I don’t have cold feet or anything, but this sucks.”

“Wow, real insightful dingus.” Snaps Greed, the self-proclaimed leader of the group who is in a particularly bad mood because of Ling’s incessant complaining.

“Hey! It’s not like I wanted to be marked as a fugitive for your Father’s plans and the fact that Kimbly couldn’t sit still for ten seconds!”

“Jesus, here we go again with all that ‘bleh, I didn’t want to be important’ BS! You could have run the hell away and screwed up all his plans, but no, you’ve got too much pride to let anyone else die despite your constant killing of guards.”

While Greed and Ed argue, Darius pulls out a harmonica while Heinkel starts on dinner.

Plain old canned wiener grilled in the same poorly washed pan as every meal.

As the food starts to sizzle, the boys shut up and lean over, breathing deep over the lackluster smell of low quality not-pork.

Darius starts to play a slow and simple tune on the shining silver and dark wooded instrument. Greed looks over.

“Hey, Gorilla, where’d you get that?” The black haired boy asks.

“It was a gift from my pop before he passed and I went into the army.” Says Darius, only breaking the tune to speak and picking it right back up again.

“Oh, so it holds sentimental value. Good, cause I’d hate to confiscate something like that.” Greed says.

“Wait, but you want everything, why stop there?” Ed comments, clearly tired of Greed’s ‘I want it all’ shtick after a while of traveling.

“Oh, so first you tell me, the Greed, what I want; then you insinuating that I’m a bastard thief? Good job, I’m sure your parents are real proud of what they made.”

Ed and Greed start to fight again while Heinkel sighs, spinning the small pink meat links in the pan, slowly turning them a crisp brown.

“Yeah, they would be if they were ever around! Sorry that one of them is a corpse and the other is technically your granddaddy!”

“Shut up!” Heinkel shouts, causing the boys but Darius to flinch a little. “This isn’t a good conversation topic. Listen to Darius play and think about what you like about your lives for once.”

Greed clicks his tongue and Edward makes many an affronted noise before they lean back into silence, Darius’ calm playing sensing chills through the woods.

After a good while, not Greed, but Ling speaks up.

“Lan fan and Fu are nice. They’re not blood relatives, but Fu was basically my dad.”

“Oh, hey Ling.” Ed says, sounding thoroughly drained from the rest after arguments, “Same here. Winry and Pinako are basically my family, even though I’ve got Al, it’s not the same, ya know?”

“Yeah.” Says Ling, relaxed as he smells the cooking food. “That smells really nice Lion King, who taught you to cook like that with so little?”

Heinkel sighs, “I’m never going to be called by my name, am I? Whatever, my ma and I loved in poverty for most of my childhood, so the only thing I could do was learn or die. Never got to know my pops, but ma always said that I got his hair out of the deal.”

Darius has switched from his slower tune to a slightly quicker ditty, letting the music flow with the conversation.

“Damn, Lion King, never thought that you’d had that kind of home life? Was it more of a rundown shack deal, or a cardboard box outside of central thing?” Asks Ling, a boy who’s never gone hungry in his life.

“Really, that’s what you’re going to ask him about? What kind of abandoned thing he lived in?” Chuckles Edward, looking at Ling with a mix of disappointment and amusement in his eyes,

“No, it’s a fair question, but we didn’t live in either actually. We lived down south in an old and unused barn. When Ma passes I was about 17 and running a dozen part time jobs, but hey, it was a good learning experience.” Heinkel says, eyes unfocused as he stares blankly into the flames before snapping back to attention because of the smell, “Anyhow, sausage is done. Everyone gets three and we should have a few veggies left over.”

Everyone’s eyes fall onto the tall man as he grabs napkins for everyone to eat over. A smile slightly spread across the man’s face as he dished out the food.

“Hey, Lion,” Greed says, snapping back to attention and himself, shoving Ling to the background, “stop almost crying into the food.”


End file.
